1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip device of an endoscope, which is inserted through a treatment tool insert channel of an endoscope and is used for performing tasks such as stopping bleeding, ligation, and a marking in a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a clip of a clip device is constructed in such a manner that a pair of arms is connected to each other at a base end thereof and is opened and closed by a clip open-close ring, which is fit and engaged with the outside surfaces of the arms. Namely, the clip open-close ring is moved relative to the clip to open and close the arms by deforming a portion of the arms near to the base end and it maintains the closed condition of the arms by engaging the base end. The clip device is inserted into an inlet opening of a treatment tool insert channel, and positioned at a portion close to another opening thereof.
The clip is formed of a metal plate strip, such as stainless steel, having elasticity. Namely, the metal plate strip is bent in an α-shape, and the extending portions are the arms.
However, the breadth of a boundary portion between the base end and each of the arms is less than a half the other portion, and therefore, the strength of the boundary portion is weak and it may be accidentally damaged or deformed, causing the clip to become useless.